The worry of the Father
by Wendy Blake
Summary: Quelques mois après la destruction de Vulcain, Sarek reçoit un appel inquiétant. Des secrets sombres sont révélés à la lumière et l'Entreprise est commandée à New-Vulcain.


Cette histoire est inspirée d'un st_xi_kink que j'avais vu y a un moment (mais que je n'arrive pas à retrouver, je crois que la page a été effacée) où Sarek frappait un ambassadeur qui avait agressé Spock (oui encore une histoire où Spock est blessé, c'est un motif récurrent chez moi). Donc, j'avais commencé à écrire ceci y a quelques mois, quand j'étais en plein blocage d'écriture, j'ai décidé de le reprendre et de finir le premier chapitre, ça sera une histoire plutôt courte en 4 ou 5 parties (l'histoire en elle-même est en 4 parties mais il est possible qu'un chapitre soit coupé en deux si je juge que c'est nécessaire). Il n'y aura pas de détails graphiques, mais des thèmes sombres seront abordés dans l'histoire, il y aura de possibles déclencheurs, de l'angoisse (et aussi beaucoup de fluff et de réconfort platonique) donc soyez attentif aux avertissements et procédez prudemment à la lecture.

Avertissements : mention de la maltraitance des enfants et de l'intimidation.

Star Trek et ses personnages sont la propriété de Gene Roddenberry et de la Paramount Pictures.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Sarek était attablé dans son étude quand son ordinateur l'avertit d'une communication entrante. Il rangea rapidement son bureau, rassemblant ses documents de travail en une pile sur le côté et prit l'appel. Un vulcain d'âge moyen apparut sur l'écran, portant un uniforme de la sécurité de Shi'Kahr.

« Longue vie et prospérité Ambassadeur Sarek. Je suis Sivak, je suis un inspecteur du service de sécurité de New Vulcain. » Se présenta le vulcain en levant une main, les doigts formant un V, Sarek leva la main à son tour et forma le Ta'al. « Que puis-je faire pour vous inspecteur ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Je suis conscient que vos fonctions vous tiennent très occupé Ambassadeur, mais je demande à m'entretenir avec vous, j'estime que ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de votre temps, nous pouvons le faire par les voies de communication, ou nous pouvons convenir d'un rendez-vous au centre de la sécurité de Shi'Kahr, comme il vous est préférable ? » Sarek leva la main, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il considéra la charge de travail qui lui restait et prit sa décision : « Je suis actuellement disponible, vous pouvez procéder, si cela vous convient. » Répondit-il, l'inspecteur hocha faiblement de la tête.

« Nous avons besoin de vérifier certaines informations, de nombreuses bases de données ont été perdues lors de la destruction de vulcain et nous recherchons des témoignages directs afin de valider ou d'invalider plusieurs preuves circonstancielles dans le cadre de l'enquête. » Expliqua-t-il. En effet, beaucoup de bases d'informations avaient été perdues lors de la crise de la destruction de Vulcain par Néro, ils s'étaient employés à les reconstituer, mais parfois l'information ne pouvait pas être retrouvée, ou assez difficilement, c'était le cas par exemple des registres administratifs. Sarek ignorait pour quoi son expertise était demandée, et donc, plutôt que de se perdre en conjecture, il attendit pour son interlocuteur de continuer.

« Votre fils, le Commander Spock, a-t-il été en contact durant ses années de formation avec un enseignant du nom de Stislak ? » Les deux sourcils de Sarek grimpèrent sur son front, son expression traduisant un court instant sa surprise au sujet de la question, avant qu'il scolarise à nouveau son visage dans une expression neutre. « Effectivement, Stislak fut l'un des professeurs de Spock. » Répondit-il.

« Quel âge avait-il quand il a été en contact avec lui ? » Demanda Sivak. Sarek fronça les sourcils avant de répondre : « Stislak était l'un des enseignants de l'école de Spock de sa cinquième année à sa septième année, il fut aussi le précepteur particulier de Spock de sa huitième année jusqu'à sa dixième année. »

« Ils ont donc été en contact de 2235 à 2240 ? » Vérifia l'inspecteur, Sarek opina légèrement du menton, il était curieux de connaître les raisons de cet interrogatoire. Assurément ils ne pouvaient pas accuser Spock de quelques crimes qu'il aurait pu commettre entre ses cinq ans et dix ans ? De quel genre de crime pouvait-on accuser un enfant à cet âge ? Crime contre la bienséance et la logique ?

« Pourquoi Stislak a-t-il été enlevé de sa fonction auprès de Spock ? » Continua-t-il. Sarek prit 4,5 secondes pour se rappeler les événements et fournir une réponse. Spock avait présenté une liste de professeurs possédants d'excellentes références à ses parents et avait demandé à changer de précepteur particulier, prétextant que le changement serait bénéfique à son développement intellectuel. Spock avait toujours été un enfant particulièrement intelligent et doué, il était logique à l'époque d'évaluer sa demande et d'y accéder comme ses arguments ainsi que son raisonnement étaient bons. Pourtant, avec le recul, les arguments, bien que d'une logique sans faille, de Spock apparaissaient aujourd'hui à Sarek exactement comme ce qu'ils étaient, des prétextes, mais pour quoi il l'ignorait. « Spock en avait fait la demande. » Finit-il par dire. Sarek était curieux et inquiet à présent, et il commençait à se sentir vaguement malade bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison, sa femme aurait appelé ça un pressentiment. Avant qu'il ait pu identifier mieux le sentiment fugace, l'inspecteur posa sa question suivante :

« Spock avait-il émis des critiques à l'encontre de son enseignant ? » Sarek haussa les deux sourcils, ses yeux se déportèrent imperceptiblement sur la droite de son écran, tandis qu'il fouillait ses souvenirs à la recherche d'une occurrence, mais il ne trouvait aucune mémoire où Spock aurait exprimé une opinion négative au sujet de son précepteur, il retourna son regard sur l'inspecteur six secondes plus tard pour lui répondre : « Non, ou bien s'il a ouvertement critiqué le professeur Stislak, il ne l'a jamais fait en ma présence. Mais vous devriez demander à Spock. » Sa voix avait un léger bord coupant. L'inspecteur l'ignora et continua.

« Le commander Spock sera aussi interrogé dans le cadre de l'enquête. Mais le témoignage des parents peut être aussi important que celui des enfants. Aviez-vous déjà observé un comportement inapproprié ou inhabituel chez Spock quand il était l'élève de Stislak ? » Bien qu'il affichait un visage calme et impassible, les pensées de Sarek étaient loin d'être aussi tranquilles. La tournure de l'interrogatoire et la nature des questions le laissaient très interrogatif, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on venait l'interroger sur le comportement de Spock quand il était un petit enfant. Spock avait montré un comportement très irrégulier dans ses jeunes années, et il avait du être corrigé de nombreuses fois, mais il ne méritait pas d'être mis en cause pour cela après tant d'années et pour de simples débordements du à son jeune âge et à son héritage mixte. Spock était un adulte vulcain correctement formé, il avait une brillante carrière dans Starfleet, et il avait mené des actions qui permirent la sauvegarde de leur peuple et de leur culture. Spock méritait d'être traité avec déférence et respect et considéré comme un adulte, non seulement, mais aussi comme un élément de Starfleet décoré et honoré pour ses actions héroïques, et non un enfant, comme semblait le supposer Sivak. Il se sentait défensif et presque en colère pour sa progéniture.

Il se retint de fournir une réponse sarcastique, l'inspecteur faisait après tout seulement son travail, il se concentra sur la question à la place, analysant l'évolution du comportement de Spock dans ses jeunes années afin de fournir une réponse appropriée : « Spock a toujours été un enfant calme et concentré sur ses études. Il était souvent malmené par ses pairs, à cause de son héritage humain, je suppose que c'est pourquoi il était si solitaire. Il est devenu plus renfermé à partir de sa septième année, à l'époque il était entré dans un conflit avec des enfants de son école qui avaient pris pour habitude de le harceler et de l'insulter, Spock a perdu le contrôle sur ses émotions, son défaut de comportement a été corrigé... » Il fit une pause, se souvenant de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté sur le pont de l'Entreprise après la destruction de Vulcain et la mort de sa femme, réinterrogeant sa dernière déclaration à la lumière de ce souvenir, mais il ne reprocherait pas à Spock d'avoir été compromis dans un tel moment. Il chassa mentalement le souvenir parasite de ses pensées et poursuivit : « Nous avions engagé Stislak pour être le précepteur particulier de Spock après cela. Dix mois plus tard Spock est allé dans le désert pour entreprendre ses Kahs-wan. Puis-je demander au but de vos questions ? Si par le passé mon fils à pu agir de façon inappropriée ou dire quoique ce soit qui ait pu constitué une offense au professeur Stislak je présente mes excuses... »

L'inspecteur leva une main, interrompant brusquement Sarek, son visage était tendu et sévère, Sarek interpréta ces signes comme de la désapprobation et il leva seulement un sourcil dans une expression de surprise et de perplexité, à son âge et dans sa fonction, il ne s'attendait pas à être repris de la sorte par un plus jeune : « Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, s'il y a eu offense, ce n'était pas la faute de votre fils, le Commander Spock. Je présente mes excuses si mes questions ont pu provoquer de la confusion, il n'était pas mon but de laisser penser que votre fils était le sujet d'accusations, pardonnez-moi si mes propos vous ont offensé, vous ou votre famille, Ambassadeur. Votre demande est légitime et si vous l'acceptez je vais expliquer ce qu'il m'est possible de dire, il sera plus aisé de continuer l'interrogatoire si vous connaissez certaines circonstances de l'enquête. » Sivak inclina poliment la tête. Sarek leva à son tour une main. « Je ne suis pas offensé. Vous pouvez poursuivre. »

« Comme vous le savez Ambassadeur, beaucoup de survivants après la destruction de Vulcain ont montré des signes de troubles psychiques liés au traumatisme de la perte de notre monde et au génocide des notre, de nombreux vulcains souffraient de liaisons familiales rompues et nécessitèrent des soins psychiques qui furent fournis par les quelques guérisseurs qui avaient survécu et les guérisseurs d'autres espèces télépathiques qui ont volontairement prêté leur aide pour les vulcains qui se trouvaient dans le besoin de soin. » Expliqua Sivak. Sarek était en effet bien au courant de ce fait, il avait senti distinctement la rupture brutale du lien au moment de la mort d'Amanda, au milieu du cri d'agonie des milliards de vulcain qui moururent dans les secondes qui suivirent leur téléportation sur la plateforme de l'Entreprise. Il avait lui-même eut besoin des soins d'un guérisseur pour soigner les blessures mentales causées par les liaisons qui avaient été arrachées, et notamment sa liaison avec Amanda.

Sivak continua : « Les guérisseurs qui effectuèrent des fusions mentales en profondeur avec les patients qui souffraient de différents types de traumatismes psychiques ont constaté chez plusieurs patients des altérations mentales inhabituelles, ainsi que des blessures psychiques anciennes, qui avaient été causées par des fusions forcées. » Sarek haussa les sourcils, son expression trahissant un soupçon de surprise. Il demeura silencieux, attendant pour l'inspecteur de poursuivre.

« Les sujets interrogés ne pouvaient pas expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles ces fusions avaient eu lieu, certains ont montré pendant les interrogatoires et les entretiens avec les guérisseurs des signes de blocage mental et un rejet important, pouvant même se manifester par des démonstrations physiques. En cherchant dans leur mémoire les guérisseurs ont découvert des preuves que ces fusions avaient été opérées par Stislak. » Sarek sentit une sensation de froid l'envahir, il s'était raidit et son visage s'était assombri, son expression grave, Savik détourna discrètement son regard pour ne pas être témoin de la réaction émotionnelle de l'Ambassadeur.

« Nous avons découvert jusqu'à présent 11 victimes, 8 vulcains mâles et 3 femelles, âgés entre 15 et 30 ans, tous eurent Stislak comme précepteur particulier entre 2233 et 2253. Beaucoup d'anciens élèves de Stislak sont morts dans la destruction de vulcain, mais nous recherchons et interrogeons tous les vulcains qui on été en contact avec lui. » Il y eut un silence, Sivak ne retourna pas son regard vers l'ambassadeur.

Sarek réfléchit longuement à comment poser sa question, finalement au bout d'un moment il demanda avec un soupçon inhabituel de sa part d'hésitation : « Pensez-vous que Spock soit… concerné par les actions illégales de Stislak ? »

Sivak à nouveau le regarda : « C'est ce que nous tentons de déterminer. Nous avons convoqué le Commander Spock à New Vulcain pour qu'il y soit interrogé et qu'il puisse être examiné par un guérisseur qui pourra dire avec certitude si l'esprit de Spock a été modifié par Stislak. Nous avons fait le nécessaire auprès de Starfleet pour que l'Entreprise puisse être ré-acheminée à New Vulcain. En raison des réactions manifestées par les premières victimes interrogées lors des interrogatoires, il a été déterminé qu'il était plus prudent que les potentielles victimes soient interrogées en présence d'un guérisseur. Aussi, en raison du patrimoine mixte de votre fils, il est difficile de prévoir avec exactitude sous quelles formes se manifesteront les troubles observés chez les autres victimes chez le Commander Spock lorsqu'il sera interrogé. Il est possible que sa partie humaine le rende plus vulnérable aux atteintes psychiques causées par les altérations mentales et que ses manifestations soient plus instables. »

Un millier de pensées tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Sarek, il était tellement troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne releva même pas la potentielle insulte contenue dans les propos de Sivak. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son fils et il trouvait qu'il était presque insupportable de ne pas savoir si Stislak avait fait à Spock ce qu'il avait fait à ces autres enfants. Si Spock avait été… mentalement abusé par son professeur, il l'aurait dit ? Il n'y avait aucune logique à le dissimuler. Sauf s'il en avait été empêché, l'inspecteur avait expliqué que les autres victimes ne pouvaient pas parler et que certaines avaient réagis violemment à l'interrogatoire. Avaient-ils étaient soumis à un blocage psychique ? Si ces altérations duraient depuis des années, la contrainte mentale devait être très forte. Des blessures psychiques aussi anciennes et enracinées dans l'enfance pouvaient entraîner des troubles très graves. Sarek était partagé, déchiré, entre l'inquiétude pour son enfant et la colère à l'encontre du vulcain qui avait possiblement abusé de son fils. L'esprit des enfants était plus vulnérable et plus malléable, ils étaient plus sensibles aux modifications de l'esprit. Comment Stislak avait-il pu profiter ainsi d'enfants qui avaient été placé sous sa responsabilité ? Pourquoi et comment un vulcain suivant la philosophie de Surak aurait-il pu commettre de tels actes répréhensibles ?

« Stislak a-t-il été arrêté ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, il ignorait s'il avait survécu à la destruction de Vulcain, il ne savait pas s'il voulait, mais ce monstre devait être jugé pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« Stislak a été placé en détention en l'attente de la conclusion de l'enquête et d'un jugement. Mais il y a d'autres circonstances encore que je dois vous communiquer. Ne prenez pas offense de ce que je vais dire Ambassadeur, mais ce sont des informations qu'il peut être difficile d'entendre. » Le pressentiment avait évolué en une douleur dans le côté de Sarek, il inspira et expira lentement par le nez, il hocha doucement du menton l'invitant à poursuivre.

Les vulcains pratiquant la répression des émotions, ils n'étaient pas sujets à l'embarras ou la colère, et étaient rarement submergés par l'émotion au point d'être bouleversés par elle. Ainsi les vulcains parlaient honnêtement et directement, sans chercher à dissimuler ou adoucir les informations transmises, qu'importe la gravité ou l'horreur contenues dans le message. Mais tous les proches parents des victimes avec qui Sivak et son assistante avaient communiqués avaient éprouvés un compromis émotionnel à l'annonce des faits entiers des crimes que Stislak avait perpétré à l'encontre des enfants.

Le visage de Sivak se tordit dans une grimace légère de dégoût alors qu'il expliquait : « En examinant les mémoires des victimes, les guérisseurs ont découvert que Stislak abusait physiquement des enfants sous sa garde et utilisait des fusions mentales forcées pour installer un blocage psychique et manipuler les réactions émotionnelles de ses victimes, de façon à contraindre les enfants à se taire sur les abus qu'ils subissaient. Les manipulations mentales auxquels ils ont été soumis sont telles que la moindre tentative pour les faire communiquer pouvait provoquer une importante détresse mentale et des réactions fortes chez les victimes. Néanmoins, les guérisseurs estiment que les différentes altérations et blessures psychiques peuvent être guéries à 97 %, sur un sujet entièrement vulcain. »

Sarek était pâle, la douleur autour de sa région cardiaque avait évolué en quelque chose de relativement inquiétant, mais il était tellement préoccupé par les implications de ce que venait de dire l'inspecteur Sivak, qu'il était à peine conscient de la détresse physique, toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Stislak et sur Spock. Comment un vulcain, non un vulcain, ce monstre, cet être abjecte, avait-il pu abuser des enfants, des enfants qui lui avaient été confiés, qui étaient sous sa protection ? Avait-il blessé Spock ? Si Spock avait été physiquement maltraité ils l'auraient vu. Il devait y avoir eu des signes, il avait du laisser des marques, la pensée seule le rempli d'horreur et de dégoût, il sentit la bile brûler son estomac et remonter dans sa gorge, il déglutit, presque inconscient qu'il était sur le point de vomir, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ils avaient confié Spock à Stislak. Spock avait été un enfant très solitaire, intimidé par les autres enfants vulcains, rejeté par ses pairs, un enfant renfermé, vulnérable, qui avait décidé très jeune d'accomplir ses Kahs-wan pour prouver sa force et sa valeur, il se souvenait du visage tuméfié et de la lèvre fendue de son fils, il savait que Spock s'était battu avec les autres enfants, mais y avait-il eu autre chose ? Lui ou Amanda auraient forcément remarqués si quelqu'un avait maltraité Spock ? Amanda aurait remarqué, Stislak avait peut-être réussi à tromper les vulcains, mais Amanda était humaine, et si il y avait une chose qu'elle lui avait enseigné sur les humains, et il avait tant appris d'elle et sur son peuple au cours des années qu'ils avaient partagées, c'était l'exceptionnel instinct de protection des mères humaines pour leurs petits. Comment auraient-ils pu ne pas savoir ? Spock avait-il pu être abusé pendant des années sans qu'ils ne le remarquent ? Avait-il pu manquer à ce point à ses devoirs envers son fils ?

Il devait savoir ce que Stislak avait fait aux enfants, son visage était de pierre et sa voix était sombre et grave alors qu'il demanda : « Puis-je connaître l'étendue des abus physiques observés chez les victimes ? »

Sivak ne regarda pas directement Sarek à travers l'écran quand il répondit : « Stislak les battait, il les fouettait, il était très prudent, il guérissait les cicatrices et les blessures, il ne laissait pas de traces. Les mémoires ont montré qu'il a abusé aussi sexuellement des enfants. » Sivak se força à lever les yeux pour regarder le visage de l'ambassadeur. Ses yeux marrons étaient sombres, Sa peau était teintée d'un émeraude pâle, son regard était rétréci et ses sourcils fins froncés, l'expression habituellement noble de l'ambassadeur s'était transformée en quelque chose de meurtrier et sauvage.

Sarek avait éprouvé un compromis émotionnel quand Amanda était morte et que Vulcain avait été détruite, maintenant, il se trouvait à nouveau compromis. La douleur dans son côté et dans ses intestins s'était mutée en un sentiment hideux : La rage. Les feux de la colère brûlaient en lui plus ardemment que les feux du _pon farr_. Pour la deuxième fois au cours de son existence, il désirait la mort d'autrui. Il avait honte, et aussi illogique que soit le sentiment, il se sentait effrayé. Il n'avait aucun droit de ressentir de la peur sur des faits qui étaient peut-être arrivé à son fils il y a longtemps, et dont il n'avait rien fait pour le protéger. Ils auraient du le prévenir et ils auraient du l'empêcher. Si Spock avait été blessé par Stislak, il était aussi responsable que la main qui avait touchée son fils, il n'incomberait jamais la faute à son épouse, il était le seul parent à avoir été négligent. Amanda avait aimé et s'était occupée de Spock, elle l'avait soignée, elle s'était toujours assurée qu'il sache qu'elle était fière de ces réalisations, quelque soit les choix qu'il faisait ou les actions qu'il menait, elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Quand ils avaient découvert que Spock était harcelé par des enfants de son école, sa femme avait voulu rentrer sur Terre avec leur fils, mais il les en avait défendu, les forçant à rester sur Vulcain, et confiant Spock à Stislak, il n'avait rien fait pour le protéger de ces intimidateurs, et potentiellement il avait aussi permit que Spock soit agressé par Stislak. Une pensée soudaine le révulsa, Spock ne lui faisait pas confiance, l'avait toujours crains, si Spock avait été maltraité, peut-être pensait-il qu'il ne s'en soucierait pas ? Ou pire, qu'il verrait ce qu'il avait vécu comme une faiblesse ? Si la possibilité seule existait, il devait la corriger.

Il relâcha un souffle avant de parler : « S'il n'y avait pas d'autres questions pour laquelle vous aviez besoin de vous entretenir avec moi, inspecteur, je nécessite de mettre fin à cette entrevue à présent. » Il avait besoin de méditer, il voulait contacter l'Entreprise et exiger des réponses de Spock, il avait besoin de savoir si ce monstre avait blessé son fils, mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre, il ne pouvait pas risquer de compromettre Spock alors qu'il était en mission dans l'espace et sans guérisseur à portée pour lui venir en aide si jamais il réagissait comme les autres victimes lorsqu'elles avaient été interrogées. Il devrait attendre que Spock soit à New Vulcain. Dans ce temps il devrait se préparer à répondre à tout ce qu'il se passerait quand l'Entreprise serait là, il était déjà émotionnellement compromis, dans l'éventualité où il était prouvé que Spock avait été la cible des actions criminelles de Stislak, il devrait pouvoir contrôler sa réaction émotionnelle pour pouvoir apporter son soutien à Spock.

Sivak l'étudia quelques secondes, il savait qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles très difficiles, les crimes sexuelle et la maltraitance des enfants étaient illogiques et très rares dans la société vulcaine, les vulcains ne savaient pas comment traiter cela, et le viol mental était considéré comme le crime le plus grave, puni par l'exil, et un tabou dans leur culture. Il répondit finalement, levant la main dans le Ta'al : « Il n'y a pas d'autres questions pour le moment. Longue vie et prospérité Ambassadeur Sarek. »

Sarek renvoya le Ta'al, répondant à son tour : « Longue vie et prospérité. » Avant de mettre fin à la communication. Il ferma les yeux devant l'écran noir se laissant aller à une rare expression de l'émotion il soupira doucement avant de rouvrir les yeux son regard se posant à droite de l'écran sur l'image d'Amanda qu'il avait mis sur son bureau. Il se leva de son fauteuil et fit son chemin jusqu'à la chambre où il s'installa pour méditer sur les questions soulevées par la conversation et les émotions que ses implications avaient suscitées. Il médita pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à qu'il soit tiré hors de sa méditation par le son d'une communication...


End file.
